graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Starzy bogowie i nowi
Starzy bogowie i nowi (ang. The Old Gods and the New) – szósty odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 6 maja 2012 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 7 maja 2012 roku w Polsce. Opis Theon Greyjoy na czele żelaznych ludzi zdobywa Winterfell i żąda, by Bran ogłosił, iż to on jest nowym panem zamku. Mieszkańcy Winterfell szemrzą, ale poza Farlenem nie protestują przeciwko Greyjoyowi. Theon nakazuje Luwinowi wysłać kruki do ojca, z informacją o zwycięstwie, jakie odniósł oraz do jego siostry, z poleceniem przyprowadzenia zbrojnych. Żelaźni schwytali ser Rodrika i przyprowadzili go do Theona. Stary zbrojmistrz bez ogródek mówi Theonowi, co sądzi o nim i o jego honorze, a na koniec spluwa na chłopaka. Ten początkowo zamierza wtrącić go do lochu, ale pod wpływem Dagmera decyduje się ściąć ser Rodrika. Zbrojmistrz przypomina mu, że ten kto wydaje wyrok powinien również go wykonać. Nie zważając na błagania Brana Theon dokonuje egzekucji, ale potrzebuje kilku cięć, by zabić starego rycerza. Arya pracuje jako podczaszy Tywina Lannistera i dzięki temu może poznać wiele tajemnic z prowadzonej właśnie kampanii wojennej. Naradę Tywina z podwładnymi przerywa przybycie Petyra Baelisha. Dziewczynka obawia się, że Littlefinger ją rozpozna i dlatego stara się nie rzucać w oczy podczas wykonywania swoich obowiązków. Baelish dzieli się z Tywinem swoimi spostrzeżeniami odnośnie ostatnich wydarzeń, ale najwyraźniej nie mówi nic, czego doświadczony polityk sam by nie wiedział. Tywin zgadza się, by Littlefinger pojechał do Wysogrodu jako jego wysłannik. mały|Jon i Ygritte. Zwiadowcy pod dowództwem Qhorina atakują kilku dzikich. Pokonują ich bez problemu, a Jon Snow bierze do niewoli dziewczynę imieniem Ygritte. Qhorin wypytuje ją o armię i o plany Mance’a Raydera, ale Ygritte nie odpowiada na kluczowe pytania. Ponieważ byłaby kłopotliwym towarzyszem podróży Qhorin nakazuje Jonowi zabić dziewczynę, a sam z pozostałymi zwiadowcami oddala się. Jon przymierza się do ścięcia Ygritte, ale nie potrafi zabić dziewczyny. Dzika korzysta z okazji i ucieka, ale Jon ją dogania. mały|Joffrey obrzucony odchodami podczas zamieszek. Z Królewskiej Przystani odpływa barka, wioząca Myrcellę na statek do Dorne. Dziewczynkę żegna Tyrion, Cersei oraz Joffrey wraz z dworem. Cersei zapowiada, że zemści się na Tyrionie za ten dzień. W drodze powrotnej dochodzi do zamieszek, lud domaga się jedzenia, a następnie atakuje Joffreya oraz jego obstawę. Ginie wielu ludzi, wielki septon zostaje rozerwany na strzępy, a Sansę Stark przed gwałtem ratuje interwencja Ogara. Joffrey jest roztrzęsiony i pragnie zabić wszystkich winnych, ale zostaje skarcony przez Tyriona. mały|Sansa bliska zgwałcenia. Daenerys wraz z Xaro Xhoan Daxosem udaje się do rezydencji Króla Przypraw, by prosić go o wsparcie swoich starań o przywrócenie Żelaznego Tronu, ten jednakże odrzuca jej prośbę, wskazując, że dziewczyna swe plany opiera na nierealnych marzeniach. Arya podczas sprzątania komnaty Tywina stara się czytać jak najwięcej wiadomości, które mogą dotyczyć losów jej brata. Tywin ponownie pyta dziewczynkę o jej przeszłość i o rodzinę. Arya kradnie jeden z dokumentów ze stołu Tywina, ale ser Amory Lorch przyłapuje ją na podejrzanym zachowaniu i odbiera jej świstek. Arya w panice szuka Jaqena i wypowiada drugie imię. Lorch ginie na progu komnaty Tywina Lannistera. Robb przechadza się po obozie, rozmawia z ludźmi, ale jego uwagę przyciąga Talisa z Volantis. Rozmowę z dziewczyną przerywa przybycie Catelyn Stark z Brienne. Catelyn przypomina synowi, że jest obiecany innej dziewczynie i że musi dotrzymać słowa. Roose Bolton przynosi wieści z Winterfell. Robb chce wracać na Północ, aby odbić Winterfell, ale Roose sugeruje, by to zadanie zlecić jego bękartowi, Ramsayowi. Robb przystaje na tę propozycję. mały|Daenerys powraca do domu. Osha próbuje ponownie przekonać Theona, by przyjął ją na służbę. Proponuje zapłatę w naturze w zamian za wolność. Theon się zgadza. Dziewczyna wymyka się w nocy z jego komnaty i wyprowadza z zamku Brana, Rickona i Hodor, a także oba wilkory. Daenerys wraca z kolejnego bezowocnego spotkania z miejscowym bogaczem. Po wejściu do domu odkrywa, że jej ludzi wymordowano, a smoki skradziono. Pojawienie Pierwsze * Farlen * Palla * Wielki Septon * Ygritte * Quent Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Lena Headey jako królowa Cersei Lannister * Michelle Fairley jako lady Catelyn Stark * Emilia Clarke jako khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen * Aidan Gillen jako lord Petyr Baelish * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Charles Dance jako lord Tywin Lannister * Isaac Hempstead-Wright jako książę Bran Stark * Richard Madden jako król Robb Stark * Sophie Turner jako księżniczka Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams jako księżniczka Arya Stark * Alfie Allen jako książę Theon Greyjoy * Jack Gleeson jako król Joffrey Baratheon * Sibel Kekilli jako Shae * Rory McCann jako Sandor Clegane Gościnnie * Donald Sumpter jako maester Luwin * Ron Donachie jako ser Rodrik Cassel * Natalia Tena jako Osha * Michael McElhatton jako lord Roose Bolton * Nonso Anozie jako Xaro Xhoan Daxos * Nicholas Blane jako Król Przypraw * Tom Wlaschiha jako Jaqen H'ghar * Rose Leslie jako Ygritte * Gwendoline Christie jako Brienne z Tarthu * Oona Chaplin jako Talisa Maegyr * Simon Armstrong jako Qhorin Półręki * Ralph Ineson jako Dagmer Rozcięta Gęba * Ian Beattie jako ser Meryn Trant * Fintan McKeown jako ser Amory Lorch * Forbes KB jako Lorren * Amrita Acharia jako Irri * Kristian Nairn jako Hodor * Steven Cole jako Kovarro * David Verrey jako Wielki Septon * Peter Ballance jako Farlen * David Coakley jako Drennan * Aimee Richardson jako księżniczka Myrcella Baratheon * Art Parkinson jako książę Rickon Stark * Callum Wharry jako książę Tommen Baratheon * Reg Wayment jako buntownik z Królewskiej Przystani * Aiden Condron jako kapitan Lannisterów * Marko Juraga jako buntownik z Królewskiej Przystani * Rea Separovic buntownik z Królewskiej Przystani * Paul Caddell jako Jacks * Aidan Crowe jako Quent Adnotacje * 15 z 25 członków obsady drugiego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * John Bradley-West (Samwell Tarly), James Cosmo (Jeor Mormont), Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Stephen Dillane (Stannis Baratheon), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont), Conleth Hill (Varys) i Carice van Houten (Melisandre) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2 de:Alte und neue Götter (Episode) en:The Old Gods and the New es:Los Dioses Antiguos y Nuevos fr:Les Anciens et les Nouveaux Dieux it:Vecchi e nuovi dei pt-br:Os Deuses Antigos e os Novos ro:Zeii vechi și noi ru:Старые Боги и Новые